After Party Illness
by Pupcake125
Summary: Ichigo has just turned 21 and he and Rukia are invited to Keigo's party to celebrate. However, a few days after the party, Ichigo becomes ill. How will he handle the sickness, and can he get an answer? Will Rukia put up with his crazy symptoms much longer? Rated T just in case. Contains drunk/sick scenes.
1. Getting Ready to Party!

**My new story is up! Ichigo has officially turned into a man and is ready to face the consequences! Anyway, this chapter's pretty short, but that's only because I should be doing homework instead of corny fan fiction XP Oh well! I do not own a thing! All anime goes to it's rightful owner. Enjoy!**

  
It was a wonderful Friday evening. Ichigo Kurosaki had just turned 21 two weeks ago and he was invited to a party at Keigo's house. As bad of an idea as it sounded, he didn't want to be rude and reject his best friend's offer. It pretty much was for Ichigo after all. And who wants to miss their own birthday party?

Ichigo sighed as the time got closer for him to leave. About an hour until he was supposed to go. So, he lounged on his bed while Rukia got ready. He decided that if he was going to get drunk he should atleast get someone who's responsible to stay sober enough to drive him home. So he decided on taking Rukia. And because she was way above the drinking age, she could enjoy some alcohol too.

"You ready for your party?" Rukia finally walked in from her shower. She was dressed beautifully in a slick black dress that went down just above her knees. Her hair had it's natural shine and her diamond earings, which Ichigo had gotten for her birthday, hung from her ears delicately. Ichigo scoffed and turned to look out his window.

"It's not even my birthday party. Keigo just needs a reason to get rid of some alcohol he won in a bet not that long ago and used me and the day I was born as one." Ichigo grumbled. Rukia rolled her eyes at him.

"Be thankful that he at least invited you, Ichigo." Rukia told him. Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't think you realize this, but Keigo doesn't have many friends besides us and everyone else we knew in class." Ichigo retorted. "Besides, Keigo and alcohol is one of the worst combinations in the damn world." Ichigo waved a hand in front of his face to show his distaste. Rukia giggled at him.

"You're so negative, Ichigo. C'mon, get up and let's go. I want to get there a little early." Rukia walked over to Ichigo and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt, yanking him out of his bed and dragging him outside.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! What the hell, Rukia! This isn't a little early, it's way too early!" Ichigo yelled, kicked, and thrashed against Rukia's grip like a little child, Rukia giggling the whole time all the way to Keigo's home. '_I really hope nothing goes wrong tonight..._' was Ichigo's last thought before he was pulled into the party he knew was going to escalade fast.


	2. Getting the Party Started!

**Here you go! Chapter: 2! I sorta rushed on this chapter, so forgive me for it being so short and off-plot (If it seems that way to you). Enjoy Chapter 2!  
**  
"Ichigo! You made it!" Keigo yelled excitedly. He planted a hard pat on his friend's back, which Ichigo didn't take too lightly.

"Touch me like that again Keigo and I'll be sure you'll never be able to do it again..." Ichigo growled. Keigo backed off with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, don't be a sour-puss at your own party, Ichigo! What kind of guest of honor are you?!" Keigo said with a smiled. Ichigo sighed.

"It's not my birthday, Keigo. AND you told us way before my birthday you had to throw this party so your parents wouldn't find the hidden stash of beer in your room." Ichigo corrected him. "And if it _was _my birthday party, I could cry and whine if I want to." Rukia giggled behind him and Keigo was left flustered and nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, will you look at that! More guests have arrived! If you'll excuse me!" Keigo darted away in another direction and Ichigo sighed heavily, taking a seat at Keigo's dining room table. Rukia sat down next to him with a cheerful smile on her lips.

"What are you so happy about? You _know _this is going to end bad." Ichigo grumbled. Rukia giggled again.

"Keigo's right. Cheer up. And if it does indeed go bad, the worse you'll get is a hangover and throw up tomorrow morning." Rukia said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"He's probably going to force 21 shots on me. I know Keigo. He's insane when it comes to stuff like this." Ichigo told her.

"So? Have fun! You only turn 21 once. Do it right." Rukia stood up, stroking his shoulder before walking off to greet Orihime who walked through the door. Ichigo scoffed and glared at the tabled.

"She doesn't know what she's getting into..." Ichigo said, predicting of everything that'll probably happen tonight.

At around 9:00, everyone was at Keigo's house. Orihime, Tatski, Chad, Mizuiro, Chizuru (unfortunately), and Uryu. That's when things started to get out of hand- _Fast_.

Keigo practically spiked all of the "soft" drinks Ichigo was drinking, putting in just enough alcohol for him not to notice. It didn't take long for Ichigo to start feeling the effects.

Ichigo's face was tinted red and he couldn't see straight. But because he was having such a good time, he didn't realize he was buzzed. After an hour, things got even crazier.

Ichigo was shirtless, wrestling with Uryu on the ground, Tatsuki and Chizuru were practically trying to rape Orihime, Chad was staring into nowhere, Rukia was on the floor trying not to throw up, and Keigo and Mizuiro were singing something, pretending their beer cups were microphones.

"GIVE IT UP, BITCH!" Ichigo shouted into Uryu's ear. Uryu wasn't even drunk, he was just tipsy, but even just that little bit of alcohol impaired him like a cat on sleeping pills.

"Get... off!" Uryu shouted, trying to fight against Ichigo's grasp, but the 150 pound male was stronger than he usually was, probably more than his soul reaper form.

"Not likely, bitch! You owe me twenty- BLECK!" Uryu wished he was drunk so he wouldn't have to remember this tomorrow morning.

"What the fuck, Ichigo?!" Uruyu scurried away from the vomiting man in the middle of the floor. It was proven that Ichigo can't handle his alcohol.

'Glad I don't have to clean that up.' Chad thought. Rukia had gotten up (unsteadily of course.) and stared at Ichigo in shock as he rolled on his back, panting with saliva rolling down the corner of his mouth.

"Ichi-go!" Rukia belched, trying not to puke herself. She hurried to his side and helped him sit up, miraculously remembering to not let puking people lie on their back. Once upright, Ichigo moaned, clutching his stomach. Rukia sighed. "I think we should go home now. Can someone give us a ride?" Rukia asked, but she realized the only "sober" people were Orihime, who was still preoccupied with the two girls who were trying to take her away for their own pleasures, Chad, who couldn't drive good at night, and Uryu, who was cursing and ranting about how beer and chicken wings didn't mix well with his shirt. Rukia sighed again. Looks like she was going to have to wait for someone to sober up enough to drive them home, then deal with her sick love all night.

At 11:00 Chad decided to drive Rukia and Ichigo home. Ichigo threw up twice in the back of the car within the ten minute drive back. Rukia tried to look at something that didn't move in the car so she wouldn't get motion sickness and opened the window to air out the smell of Ichigo's stomach contents which were puddling in the back seat.

Finally home, Rukia pulled Ichigo from the car, saying a thank-you, a sorry, and a good-bye to Chad before dragging Ichigo into the house. Upstairs, things weren't any different. Rukia had to get two small trash cans in Ichigo's room for him to throw up in. She sat back and watched as her boyfriend emptied his stomach for the umpteenth time that night. She couldn't help but laugh at him. Slumped over with his head between his legs, the bucket in between his feet.

"Looks like you were right, Ichigo." She said. Ichigo glared at her with heavy eyes. "It did turn out bad. That's just like you. Not listening to your own instinct." Rukia smirked at him. Ichigo went to retort, but Rukia's answer was another bucket full of vomit.

'_He's gonna feel that tomorrow..._'

**Did you like it? Chapter: 3 may be a little late. But no worries, once the weekend comes, I'll be uploading many more stories. Even some "juicy" ones. LOL! Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Morning After: Possible Cold?

Saturday morning. One Ichigo will never forget.

The 21-year-old woke up with the worst hangover he'll probably never live down. To make things worse, Rukia had opened his curtains, the sun's bright rays shining directly in Ichigo's face and intensifying his already bad migrain. The male groaned loudly and covered his face with his blanket.

"Get up you ass." Rukia said to him. Ichigo groaned in response. "Did you have fun last night?" Rukia pestered.

"Rukia... Shut the fuck up..." Ichigo growled. Rukia giggled.

"It's almost 2:00 o'clock, Ichigo. Get up." Rukia demanded. Ichigo didn't budge.

"If you don't leave in the next three seconds, I'm gonna puke in your new boots..." Ichigo threatened. Rukia scoffed. She decided to play it safe since Ichigo doesn't go back on a promise. And knowing Ichigo, he probably would throw up in her boots. And this also probably means there's gonna be a puke fest this morning.

Sighing, Rukia walked to his door and turned the knob to leave.

"Alright, fine. But don't ask me to hold your hair out of your face when you go to vomit." Rukia smiled as she left.

"Fucking bitch..." Ichigo grumbled.

At around 5:00 Ichigo was feeling well enough to make it downstairs. He was able to drink some water, which thankfully stopped his vomiting, and called up Chad to apologize for making such a mess in the back of his car. Chad didn't care though. He knew it was an accident and Keigo was to blame, which is exactly why Chad made him clean it up.

After an hour, Ichigo felt better. He took a shower since he reeked of vomit and spent the evening in the livingroom with Rukia, chilling on the sofa just watching television. That's when Ichigo's throat started to hurt. No bad, but enough for him to feel discomfort. He put his hand to his neck and started to massage it a bit, but didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. He tried to clear his throat, but his grunt only made it feel rougher.

"You okay?" Rukia asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Ichigo told her, turning his attention back to the TV.

"I don't think 'perfect' suits your current status." Rukia remarked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and ignored her comment.

'_What's wrong with my throat? I feel like I have a frog in it._' Ichigo thought. '_Meh, it's probably just a cold. Maybe all that vomit wore away my natural mucus coating. I'll be fine. Don't wanna draw anymore attention to myself than I already have._' Ichigo thought of how much he embarrassed himself at the party. He definitely didn't want to be poked at for getting sick. So, he just kept his mouth shut and pushed the feeling in his throat away.

That night, Ichigo went to bed, holding Rukia from behind tightly. The scratchy sensation in his throat seemed to have gotten worse when he lied down. Ichigo swallowed as hard as he could, but it only felt dryer.

'_Did I really throw up that bad that my throat's this raw?_' Ichigo thought, burying his nose into Rukia's shoulder blade. '_That's it. No more alcohol for me..._' after summoning the will to ignore his throat issue, Ichigo went to sleep.

**Sorry for it being so agonizingly short. Blame the exams I have this week )X Anyway, the upcoming chapters will be a lot longer than the first few. They should be up by Friday night and if not then, Saturday. Have patience my friends!**


	4. Down with the Sickness

**Forgive me on my tardiness! I have been on overdrive these past two weeks and couldn't finish this chapter. But it's up and it sucks because I rushed through it and did a shitty job, but it's up and I promise my next chapter will be a hell of a lot better. Anyway, enjoy (or not...) chapter 4!**

The next morning came, bright and warm as usual. Ichigo slowly stirred awake, nudging Rukia's shoulder-blade with his nose as he edged his sleepiness away. He groaned deeply, but quickly regretted it when he felt his throat suddenly become rough and tight. Ichigo coughed loud and grotesque into Rukia's ear, causing the woman to awake with irritation.

"What the hell, Ichigo!" Rukia sprang up and started swatted at her ear, trying to get Ichigo's germs off her ear. Ichigo kept coughing, trying to speak, but couldn't. "Ichigo, that was disgusting! What the hell kind of wake-up was that?!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo cleared his throat loudly one last time before he finally caught his breath.

"Look Rukia, I'm sorry. I was half asleep and needed to cough." Ichigo told her.

"In my _ear_?!" Rukia argued. Ichigo gritted his teeth. This was definitely not how he planned to have his Sunday morning. He thought Rukia would be yelling at him for another way.

Grunting in annoyance, Ichigo sat up. "Look Rukia, will you please just- augh!" Ichigo suddenly choked. He grabbed his throat and coughed hard. Rukia forgot all about their argument and gave him a slightly worried look.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo nodded, wincing hard.

"Y-yeah..." he wheezed. "Just something stuck in my throat." Ichigo's voice suddenly went hoarse. His throat felt scratchy and the more he tried to clear it, the more it felt rough.

"Losing our voice, are we?" Rukia teased. But Ichigo was in no joking mood. He just lost his voice. he nodded, pressing his fingers to his throat.

"I can't... ta-alk!" Ichigo tried to say. Rukia walked over and stood in front of him.

"Open your mouth. I want to see your throat." Ichigo obeyed and opened his mouth wide. Rukia pressed her finger to his tounge to get it out of the way. Ichigo gagged at the feeling of her slim finger close to his uvula. After a few seconds, Rukia removed her finger from his mouth.

"Your throat looks fine. It's that bad morning-breath you should work on." Rukia retorted. Ichigo wanted to growl at her in irritation, but ended up coughing hard instead. "Go get something hot to drink. It should clear up whatever's stuck in there." Rukia told him. Ichigo nodded and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

'_Why did I suddenly lose my voice? This is weird..._' Ichigo thought. HE decided to make himself some coffee. After it was hot enough, he sipped it, but swallowing it proved alot more difficult than he thought.

Ichigo could only force down a few sips before he decided to give up. He was wondering if he was suffering from an allergic reaction to something, but he wasn't all that worried about it.

'_It'll probably pass. I just hope I can get my voice back soon._' Ichigo said to himself. Just then, Rukia came down the stairs.

"Did it work? Do you feel better, Ichigo? " Rukia asked him. Ichigo shook his head. Rukia was utterly stumped at what could be going on. "Maybe you should see a doctor or talk to your father?" Rukia suggested. Ichigo gave her a threatening glare.

"No way..." Ichigo managed to croak. '_No way in hell will I go to a doctor. I'm fine. And my dad doesn't need to know. Got that?!_' Ichigo screamed in his head. Rukia sighed.

"Alright. But don't blame me when your throat closes in your sleep." Rukia said to him. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

'_I'm fine... I don't need a doctor. Just a sore throat. It'll clear up by tomorrow I bet._' Ichigo was determined not to go to the doctor. Or tell his dad for that matter. If his dad found out, he'd undergo experiments for things that wouldn't even relate to the problem at hand. He'd probably end up killing him. '_Nope... not going..._'

* * *

Later that day, Rukia had made sandwiches for lunch. Ichigo was starving. He hadn't eaten anything last night or the entire morning. His throat still felt a little rough, but he was too hungry to care.

"Here you go." Rukia handed him a sandwich cut in half just the way he liked it.

"Thanks." Ichigo said in a croaky voice. Rukia sat down with her plate and started munching on her sandwich. Ichigo took a chomp out of his and started to chewing. But when he tried to swallow, it got stuck and Ichigo panicked.

Choking, Ichigo grabbed his throat and started coughing. Rukia looked up at her love only to see him cough out his piece of sandwich all the way across the table and onto her plate.

"What the fuck, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed and flew backwards out of her seat. Ichigo was left coughing hard.

"Sorry..!" Ichigo choked out. He leaned over with his head between his legs, panting hard. Rukia sighed and walked over to Ichigo, feeling bad for screaming at him so violently.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked in a worried tone, placing her hands on either side of his face. He looked at her with exhausted eyes and shook his head. Rukia sighed. "Go upstairs and sleep for a while. You look really tired." Rukia told him. Ichigo sighed and got up. Sleeping sounded great right now, so he hauled his tired self up to his room and buried himself under his covers.

'_Okay seriously, what the fuck is going on? This is getting pretty bad. Perhaps I should see a doctor..._' Ichigo thought nervously as he tried to get some sleep. But multiple worries kept him awake and thinking. '_I don't think this is an allergic reaction... But I won't go. I just won't!_' Ichigo was really being stubborn about this. Rolling on his back, Ichigo closed his eyes and was able to finally get to sleep.

Rukia was downstairs on her laptop, typing in Ichigo's symptoms to see if she could find out anything about what's going on with him. But nothing came up and she became crestfallen. She sighed and closed her laptop, wondering what she should do. Then she got an idea.

"Maybe Urahara can help him..." Rukia thought. Writing down a small note for Ichigo, she placed it on the table and grabbed her keys and left. She was determined to help Ichigo, even if he didn't want it.

**Urahara? Oooo! The suspense is killing me! Sorry it sucked ass. I promise the next chapter will be better. What could be wrong with our dear, beloved Ichigo? Find out in the next few chapters to come!**


	5. Rukia's Search for Answers

**Here is chapter 5. It isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but it's here and chapter 6 is on it's way. It's been a bad week for me, but I'm coping. Enjoy!**

"Urahara!" Rukia called when she reached his small shop. She opened the door, but only saw Ururu and Jinta. "Guys, where's Urahara? I need to speak with him immediately!" Rukia said. The two exchanged glances before Jinta turned to the door.

"Hey, Urahara! Rukia's here! It sounds urgent!" Jinta yelled. Seconds later, Urahara came walking out, yawning widely.

"What's up, pipsqueak? No Ichigo today?" Urahara asked. Rukia shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's what the problem is. Ichigo is sick." Rukia told him. The blonde-haired man's face was blank. "I mean, really sick. He can't swallow food or water and he has this really nasty cough that he can't seem to get rid of." Rukia explained.

"Hmm..." Urahara put his finger to his chin and thought. "Perhaps it's a cold? Allergic reaction?" Urahara suggested. Rukia shook her head.

"It's beyond a cold. He looks so drained of his energy. He's gotten worse since Saturday night." Rukia told him.

"Saturday night? When did this start?" Urahara asked.

"It started around Saturday night. He tried to hide it from me, but I knew he wasn't feeling right." Rukia said.

"And you said he has a cough?" Urahara asked. Rukia nodded. Urahara thought for a while, perplexed at what may be wrong with the soul reaper. "I can't tell for sure when he isn't here. Bring him around tomorrow and I'll have a look at him." Urahara waved a hand as he walked back into his room. Rukia wanted to yell at the man. Her boyfriend was suffering and he wanted to see him tomorrow?!

"You lazy ass, Urahara..." Rukia growled, turning and slamming the door shut. She walked off in a huff, wondering what could be wrong with her poor Ichigo. If she knew how to fix him, she would, but she hadn't a clue what was wrong, so she left it to the "professionals"...

Rukia decided not to tell Ichigo what she had been doing. She didn't want to upset him when he was this ill. She'll tell him later when he's in a better mood and feeling a bit more brighter.

* * *

When Rukia got home, she had a hard time taking care of Ichigo. She had him try to eat something, but he ended up throwing up. He couldn't keep anything down and what he was able to, came right back up. Ichigo was in pure agony and was now wheezing. Rukia worried that he may stop breathing and stuck close to his side.

It was late now, around 11:00. Ichigo was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but Rukia worried that if he lied down, his airway would close and he would stop breathing in his sleep. Rukia sighed, feeling utterly defeated. She put her hands to either side of his face and looked into his dead-looking eyes.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Tell me..." Rukia pleaded. Ichigo closed his eyes, leaning forward and putting his head on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia held him tightly, not wanting to let go.

'_I really wish I could, Rukia... But I can't... I truly can't..._' Ichigo thought in his mind. His throat was on fire and felt suffocatingly tight. He really felt like he couldn't breathe. He was just glad Rukia was there to help him.

For a few minutes, Rukia sat there, holding Ichigo close, not wanting him to go to sleep. She knew it wouldn't do him good, but she was just so scared that he'd die. But just as Rukia was going to let Ichigo rest for the night, she felt something wet on her shoulder. She pushed him away slightly and Ichigo sat up, a long string of saliva hanging from his lips. Rukia wiped it away and gave Ichigo a confused look.

"Ichigo, why are you drooling?" Rukia asked him, wiping her hands on the blanket. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Do you have to throw up again?" Ichigo shook his head and sunk down in the covers. Rukia sighed. She knows he was tired and wanted to sleep, but she was too worried about it.

'_Why am I drooling? This is all too weird..._' Ichigo thought to himself before fatigue finally overcame his mind and fell asleep. Rukia laid down aswell, and snuggled against Ichigo, who was already in a deep sleep.

'_I really hope Urahara can help him..._' Rukia thought, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's form.

* * *

The next morning, Rukia woke up with her entire right shoulder soaked. Ichigo had turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Rukia, resting his head near her shoulder blade and drooled all over her like he was last night.

"Ichigo! What the hell!" Rukia exclaimed, looking over her shoulder to see it soaked. Ichigo bolted up too quickly and had a coughing fit which sounded very painful. And painful it was. Ichigo had tears in his eyes as he coughed hard and soon enough, he coughed up blood. It splattered on his sheets, and that's when Rukia got scared.

"That's it, Ichigo! Get dressed! We're going to Urahara's!" Rukia yelled, throwing a clean shirt at his face. Ichigo couldn't protest, however. He just got dressed and let Rukia drag him to Urahara's shop for a check-up.

**I am actually quite excited to write chapter 6. I apologize for this horrid chapter. I will try to improve.**


	6. Diagnosis: WHAT!

**Chapter 6! Will we finally learn what is sickening our favorite ginger?!**

Rukia forced Ichigo into Urahara's shop. It was late in the afternoon by the time they got there because Ichigo refused to even go near that little shop of horrors. But Rukia threatened him with many spells and no sex for a year and in his weak state, fighting would be pointless.

Finally at the shop, Rukia whipped open the door the door and shoved Ichigo inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. Jinta came in the room in a huff.

"What the hell's your deal, Rukia?! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Jinta yelled. Rukia gave him a glare that clearly said:

'_Get Urahara... NOW._' and Jinta immediately went to fetch the man in clogs. Rukia sat Ichigo down in a near by chair and tried to keep him awake since he looked like he was about to pass out. A few moments later, Urahara walked into the room and motioned for the two to come to the back room.

Somehow, Ichigo made it and he was sitting on the table Urahara told him to take his place on. Urahara told him to remove his shirt, which Ichigo was not too pleased about, but nonetheless, he obeyed and sat there while the blonde clog-wearing man examined him.

"Well, for starters, Let's check your throat." Urahara said, reaching for Ichigo's neck. Ichigo immediately jerked backwards, giving the man a threatening glare.

'_I don't fucking think so... Get the hell away from me, you ass!_' Ichigo mentally screamed at the man. Urahara still reached for him.

"Relax, Ichigo. I'm not gonna hurt you... much." Urahara teased. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in fury.

'_Touch me and you're dead... I may be weak right now, but mark my words, Urahara, I'll kick your ass!_' Ichigo thought, but when Rukia pushed on his back, he had no other choice but to feel awkward as Urahara started massaging his throat. Almost instantly, Urahara felt something off. He pressed a little harder and Ichigo started choking.

Urahara stepped back when Ichigo started coughing up blood and it splattered on the floor.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo grabbed his throat and coughed harder, as if trying to dislodge whatever was in his throat. Urahara grabbed a pair of forceps and tilted Ichigo's head up, standing on a stool to tower over him.

"Hold his head still. There's something in his throat and I need to get it out." Urahara said, forcing Ichigo's mouth open. Rukia didn't have time to ask questions. She just simply held Ichigo's head as still as possible.

Urahara shoved the forceps down Ichigo's throat, getting very violent and very loud gags and retching from the man. Ichigo wanted to do nothing more than to push the guy away from him, but if there really was something stuck in his throat, he wanted it out, and he wanted it out now.

Urahara had to focus. One false slip of the instrument in Ichigo's throat, and he could possibly kill him. After feeling around and after a minute, he was able to grasp the foreign object and slowly pulled it out. With one last gag, Ichigo coughed up the item and Urahara was absolutely stunned at what he was holding. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Is... Is that a... a.."

"A bottle cap?" Urahara turned the bloody, mucus covered metal bottle cap in the forceps' clasp. "This is what's been causing Ichigo's symptoms?" Urahara scratched his head with his free hand.

"How the hell did you swallow a bottle cap, Ichigo?!" Rukia asked, but Ichigo didn't reply. He groaned sickly and passed out on the table. "Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia was in a full blown panic now. Had she really lost Ichigo to a tiny bottle cap?

"Tessai! Get in here, I need your help!" Urahara called. He was determined not to loose this soul reaper.

* * *

Ichigo's throat felt rough and sore. He could barely swallow without it burning. And he didnt' know why. '_Why the hell does my throat feel like it's on fire?_' Ichigo thought. _'It hurts like hell. What the hell is going on?_' Ichigo was in a mental didn't know what was going on, and he swore he could hear voices.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"More or less. Depending on his attitude."

"How the hell did he manage to swallow _that_?"

"I don't even remember him being near a beer bottle."

'_Woah, wait. What? Beer bottle? I swallowed something? Okay, what's going on here?!_' Ichigo cracked an eye open and looked to his right. He saw Rukia, who looked worn out and worried. Rukia smiled when she saw his brown eyes.

"Ichigo! You're awake!" Rukia cheered. Ichigo blinked at Rukia confusingly.

'_Wait, I fell asleep? I could've sworn I was- Hey! This isn't my room! Where the hell am I?!_' Ichigo sat up, ignoring the overpowering dizziness that followed.

"Rukia... Where am... I?" Ichigo rasped painfully. He winced and grabbed his throat.

"I wouldn't talk for a while, buddy. Your throat's pretty raw." Urahara's voice Ichigo heard next. Ichigo looked to his left and saw Urahara sitting next to his mat on the floor. Now Ichigo was really confused.

"Huh?" Ichigo rasped again. Rukia gave him a worried look.

"Ichigo, don't you remember?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo shook his head. He had no recollection of anything right now. "We pulled a bottle cap out of your throat, honey." Rukia told him. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What?" Ichigo said. Urahara nodded.

"Yep. This little guy is the reason you were in so much pain this weekend." Urahara held up the bloody bottle cap in a small plastic bag that he pulled from Ichigo's throat hours earlier. Ichigo had a mixture of disgust and absolute confusion on his face as he stared at he small item that was apparently lodged in his airway. Ichigo pointed to the bag while looking at Rukia, as if he was expecting some joke, but Rukia nodded slowly.

"Yes, Ichigo. That's the reason you weren't feeling well." Rukia said. Then it all came back to Ichigo. The collection of flashbacks of his suffering stormed his mind and he gasped at the realization moment.

"That was in my throat?!" Ichigo actually managed to yell, though he regretted it, feeling pain and coughed again.

"Yes, now will you stop talking so much? You're throat is raw from the pointed edges of the bottle cap. That's why you began to cough up blood." Urahara explained. Ichigo gulped. He remembered coughing up blood and was horrified.

"Okay, but why was he puking so much?" Rukia asked.

"It was probably triggering his uvula everytime he swallowed. His body also probably reacted to the cap and tried to exspell it by vomiting." Urahara explained. He wasn't sure exactly, but what he said sounded pretty accurate. Ichigo was shell-shocked. But the question remained; How did he swallow it in the first place? "Were you guys around any alcohol lately?" Urahara asked. Both Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened, then they both narrowed their eyes menacingly, thinking the same thing.

"_Keigo..._" They both growled simultaneously. Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to _kill _him..." Ichigo grumbled. Urahara stood up and left the two alone.

"Get some rest, Ichigo. You can eat something in the morning when your throat is less like shredded cheese." Urahara said before walking out of the room. Ichigo looked down and sighed. He was happy that he could breathe again, but to make Rukia worry made him angry at himself. Rukia put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. He looked to her unsurely.

"How long was I out?" Ichigo asked. Rukia thought for a moment.

"Well, we got here around 1... So I'd say... eight hours?" Ichigo's eyes widened. No wonder Rukia looked so tired.

"Rukia," Ichigo rasped. Rukia put a finger to his lips.

"Don't talk, baby... I don't want you to get more damage then you already have." Rukia said softly. Ichigo shook his head.

"Let's go home, Rukia... I really don't want to spend the night here." Ichigo said sadly. Rukia nodded. She understood how he felt. Besides, home with what would make him feel better faster.

Rukia told Urahara they were heading home and Urahara gave Ichigo a syrup that will help heal his throat faster. Ichigo accepted it and they were on their way home.

**Didn't see THAT coming didya?! Ha! I really like how this turned out. Makes sense right? LOL I'm such a genius! XD Ichigo seems a little depressed, no? Chapter 7 will be up soon.**


	7. Orihime's Visit and Ichigo's Plan

**Sorry for the horrible delay, but I am happy to say that the next chapter is finally up! I had alot of stress on me, but don't worry, I'm not dead. I'm just crammed :P So, enjoy part 7!**

The next morning, Ichigo sat in bed, trying to swallow some soup. His throat was still very raw. The heat seemed to make it worse, but he was starving and the pain wasn't going to stop him from eating. Atleast he could swallow it and breath easy while he ate. Ichigo was very thankful Rukia forced him to Urahara's. If it weren't for her, things could've gotten worse. Ichigo still couldn't shake the fact that he got a bottle cap stuck in his throat. And how?!

Ichigo's thoughts were inturupted by Rukia walking in with a tiny cup of the syrup Urahara gave him. Since last night, it's worked well, despite the unpleasant aftertaste.

Rukia handed him the cup and he quickly downed the liquid, feeling the thick substance relive the pain of his throat.

"How are you feeling?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been better..." Ichigo's voice was still hazy, but it was alot better than yesterday. Rukia stroked his cheek. "I'm just glad I can talk and breathe normally again. I'm sorry I worried you, Rukia." Ichigo apologized.

"It's okay. If you don't mind, I invited Orihime over. I told her what happened and she said she wanted to give you something." Rukia's words made Ichigo cringe.

"Good GOD, that woman better not have made me something to eat. My throat will disintegrate." Ichigo said. Rukia laughed. That isn't what she invited her over for anyway.

"I asked her to come over to give us detail of what happened on Friday. Maybe she has an idea of how that thing got stuck in your airway." Rukia explained, sitting on the bed next to him. "You really scared me, Ichigo... I really did think you were gonna die when you passed out..." Rukia said sadly, not looking at him. Ichigo's heart suddenly jerked. She swallowed back the lump forming in his throat. He placed the soup on his bed stand and wrapped Rukia in his arms.

"Rukia, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or think of bad things that may have happened to me. I don't know what else to do besides apologize. Can you forgive me?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked up to him with a teary smile.

"Of course, you asshole. I can never stay mad at you for long." Rukia said, throwing her arms around him. Ichigo held her tightly and smiled, knowing just how to make this up to the pipsqueak.

A sudden knock at the door and the two instantly knew who it was. They both sighed and exchanged looks.

"I'll go get the door. Wanna walk me downstairs?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded and they both headed downstairs to greet the female.

* * *

Rukia told the entire story of everything that happened after the party, receiving shocking gasps from Orihime. Icihgo found it fascinating since he was asleep for pretty much all of this and didn't remember much besides the excruciating pain that followed.

After Rukia's story was finished, Orihime snapped her fingers, remembering something.

"I was wondering why Ichigo swallowed that thing!" Orihime exclaimed. A few seconds later, Ichigo and Rukia glared at the girl.

"YOU MEAN, YOU KNEW I SWALLOWED IT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?!" Ichigo roared at the girl. Orihime flushed red as she looked at Ichigo.

"Well, I don't know if _you _remember, but I was getting attacked by two certain other girls, Mr. Selfish!" Orihime argued. Ichigo twitched and muttered meaningless sounds and words as he coped with his anger. Rukia was just as angry. She pulled Ichigo by the back of his shirt back on the couch as he continued ranting in his own little language.

"Orihime, why didn't you tell someone? OR call us the day after the party?!" Rukia couldn't make sense of the girl's stupidity. Orihime only shrugged her shoulders, a blush still on her face.

"Wait, so do you remember how I swallowed it? Like, did you see me do it?" Ichigo asked her, now no longer angry. Orihime nodded.

"Keigo bet you couldn't swallow it and throw it back up. You threw up alright, but not the bottle cap..." Orihime retorted. Now it was Ichigo's turn to blush. He sat back and plotted on how he was going to kill Keigo later.

"That's really gross... Thank you, Orihime. Now we have the air cleared up and the mystery solved!" Rukia said. Orihime then clapped her hands in excitement. Ichigo remained silent.

'_I'm sorry, Orihime... but you are the slowest bitch I've ever met..._' Ichigo thought, giving his friend a death glare.

* * *

The following day, Ichigo made a list of things to do. The first was to burry the abomination called food Orihime dropped off for him. The second was to be dragged by Rukia in town for a check-up at Urahara's, which he couldn't dread more. He swore he was going to land a punch on that man's face. The third was a surprise he had for Rukia, which she wouldn't be suspecting in a million years, but first he had to nuke this horrible experiment of Orihime's.

"Well, well. I say your throat looks pretty good." Urahara said, taking the tiny flashlight out of his mouth. Ichigo scowled at the man. "A word of advice: if you're going to eat a bottle cap, make sure it's the candy and _not _the piece of shrapnel." Urahara teased. Ichigo growled and landed a blow south to the man's face, causing Urahara to fall to the ground with his hands between his legs.

"Ichigo, was that really necessary?" Rukia asked. Ichigo said nothing and put on his coat. He grabbed her hand and this time dragged her out of the shop. "Thanks, Urahara! Sorry about the nutshot!" Rukia called before Ichigo yanked her down the street.

"Ichigo, you didn't need to do that!" Rukia yelled to the tall man. Ichigo only scoffed. "What got you into such a bad mood? This isn't like you at all!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I for one don't wake up to come here to have some guy's fingers and a tiny flashlight shoved down my throat!" Ichigo lashed back. Rukia shot him a death glare.

"You are such an ass, Ichigo! After he saved your life! You should be thankful!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo couldn't get another word in because Rukia had smacked him as hard as she could, and she left a very red handprint on the side of his face. "Talk to me when you learn to be grateful, you asshole!" and with that, Rukia stormed off, leaving a shocked Ichigo to wonder what just happened. But instead, he straightened up and smiled, rubbing his sore face.

"I didn't think she'd overreact that badly... I guess I should've taken a different approach." Ichigo had a plan formulating in his head, and unfortunately, a part of that plan was to get Rukia away from him for the day, but he didn't think that getting her this angry would've happened. He was hoping she'd get a little fumed and walk off, sure, but to smack him like that?

Ichigo checked his watch and smirked.

"Sweet, I got seven hours to get this right." Ichigo said, and headed into town.

**Ooooo! What could Ichigo be possibly formulating in that monster mind of his?! Only I will know! Haha! Don't worry, next chapter should be up soon!**


	8. Ichigo's Surprise! (End)

**Well, it's the final chapter. I worked my butt off on this one! I didn't want to leave you guys disappointed, so here you go! The final chapter!**

Rukia stormed home in a huff. Damn that Ichigo. Acting like a jerk that way to everyone. Like he fucking owns the place! Rukia sighed heavily as she turned the corner to her and Ichigo's home. She just couldn't figure out why Ichigo would act like that towards Urahara. Especially since he saved his life.

Trying to think of something else, Rukia tried to drop what just happened, but then another thought crossed her mind.

'_What if he doesn't come home?_' she thought. '_I smacked him... I shouldn't have done that to him. As much as he deserved it... Oh, Ichigo..._' the guilt was eating Rukia alive. She just hoped Ichigo will come to his senses and act "normal" again.

Just as the home came into view, Rukia was more than surprised to see Orihime at the door. Puzzled, Rukia approached the female.

"Orihime?" Rukia called. Orihime turned and smiled warmly at Rukia. "Orihime, why are you still here? I thought you left when me and Ichigo went out the door?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, well, I did, but then I realized I forgot the keys to my apartment here and I waited for you and Ichigo to come back," Orihime explained. "But it appears Ichigo isn't with you... may I asked where he is?" Orihime asked. Rukia frowned. She shrugged her shoulders, not looking at the taller girl. Orihime cocked her head to the side. "You don't know? What happened?" Orihime asked. Rukia sighed and pulled out her keys.

"Come on in. I'll explain everything." Rukia told her and allowed her inside.

* * *

Ichigo walked out of the tiny store, I small bag he was shoving in his coat pocket. I had a proud grin on his face as he walked down the street. He pulled out a small sheet of paper and read it.

"Next is the florist." He said to himself, folding the paper and placing it in his pant pocket. The plan was going very well for Ichigo. He had everything set in place. He couldn't wait for tonight. He was thinking how he was going to act tonight for Rukia. This is going to be the best apology he's given Rukia ever.

After a brisk walk, Ichigo finally reached the florist. He entered the dainty shop and was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of the plants. '_Damn girls..._' Ichigo scrunched his nose and covered his mouth with his hand, feeling light headed from the flowers. '_Why do they gotta be so picky? Chocolates isn't enough?_'

"Ah! Welcome, good sir! How may I help you today? Anything in particular you are looking for?" a male florist approached Ichigo a little too excited. Ichigo shook off his paralysis and nodded.

"Yeah. Do you happen to have white roses?" Ichigo asked, looking around the jungle of exotic flowers. The florist shook his head in shame.

"Unfortunately no white, however, we do have many lovely roses in a multitude of colors. If you would like to browse, I can take you to the section where we hold them." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders in agreement and followed the clerk.

'_Just my luck... No white. Oh well... I suppose red will do._' Ichigo said to himself as he picked out a single red rose. It was the biggest of the pile- no landfill of roses in all assortments of colors.

"I'll take this one." he said to the clerk, who clapped his hands in glee.

"Perfect! That'll be 18.70!" Ichigo's eyes went as wide as plates.

"Are you _NUTS_?! $19 for a _FLOWER_?!" Ichigo raged. The clerk gave him an uneasy smile.

"No! Heaven's no! I am having a sale this week. So you only have to pay $15!" The clerk corrected. Ichigo dug in his pocket and chucked a crumpled ten at him and left.

"Keep the change.." Ichigo grumbled before leaving the store. As Ichigo walked delicately holding the flower in his hand, he pulled out his list once again and smiled at the next thing he had to get. '_Dad would totally kill to see me like this..._' Ichigo thought to himself as he headed in the direction of the tailor.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rukia-san..." Orihime had just heard what happened between Rukia and Ichigo after Ichigo's check-up. Rukia only nodded and kept silent, ashamed and feeling alone. "Well, maybe there's a reason he was acting that way." Orihime suggested. Rukia gave her a puzzled look.

"You mean besides being an ass?"

"Yes! Like, maybe it's the medication! You know how some medications have wacky side effects. Maybe that stuff he has to drink makes him cranky! Or maybe Urahara did something to make him angry." Orihime said. Rukia shook her head.

"I doubt it. He wouldn't just hit him like that. Even Urahara..." Rukia replied. She just couldn't put her finger on why Ichigo would snap like that. Perhaps it was the medican... "Orihime, he seemed really upset... What if he doesn't come back? I did hit him after all and I shouldn't have..." Rukia was on the verge of tears. Orihime patted her shoulder.

"There, there. It's going to be alright. He'll come back. I promise! Ichigo isn't one to run away from his problems, especially one involving you, Rukia. He loves you. Do you really think he'd ditch you?" Orihime said. Rukia sniffed.

"I guess not..." Rukia said barely audible. '_But... what if he doesn't? I don't want to go back to the soul society. Not after all this just to be with Ichigo. And Byakuya... What would he think if I told him Ichigo ran out on me?!_' Rukia's eyes trembled at the thoughts of being alone without Ichigo; in the huge human world she barely knows. She just wished Ichigo would come home right now and tell Orihime to get out so he can take her upstairs and allow his body to be all to hers and do what she pleases with it. To tear off his clothes and adore those ripped, tan muscles and-

"Rukia? Are you okay? You look a little red..." Orihime poked at Rukia's cheek and she sprang back to normal. Her thoughts were really messing with her mind.

"Yes, thank you for your concern, Orihime... and maybe you're right. I just hope he comes home soon. I... I miss him..." Rukia felt tears build up in her violet eyes and Orhime hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, Rukia. I really wish I could stay and wait for Ichigo with you, but I need to get back home. Tatsuki is coming over and I promised to cook for her." Orihime told Rukia. Rukia smiled. Tatsuki didn't know what she was getting into.

"I understand, Orihime. And thank you once again. I'll inform you when Ichigo gets home." Rukia said. Orihime nodded and headed for the door, waving a goodbye to Rukia before heading home.

Rukia sighed and went upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Ichigo. She took a picture off of the dresser in their room and looked at it after sitting on the bed. It was a picture of her and Ichigo at the park a year ago during a sunset with his arms around her body, bright smiles on both their faces.

"Ichigo..." Rukia sobbed. She lied down and covered herself with the green blanket they had and tightened into a ball. "Please come home soon..." was the only thing she muttered before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Damn tailor... I didn't think it would've took him this long..." Ichigo grumbled as he looked at his watch. His original plan was to arrive home at around eight o'clock, but because of the tailor running out of materials unexpectantly, it was now half past eleven and Ichigo was pissed. He sighed and held the slightly withering rose in his fingers. "I really hope she likes this..." Ichigo gulped hard. He felt sweaty, feeling nervous at what he was about to do.

Finally, Ichigo got home and he took a deep breath before entering the door.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called. "Rukia, I'm home!" Ichigo closed the door behind him and walked into the livingroom. Nobody was there. '_guess she's upstairs then._' Ichigo hustled upstairs to his room and slowly opened the door. He smiled when he saw Rukia snuggled up in the middle of the bed.

Ichigo walked over to the bed and gently shook Rukia. "Rukia, wake up." Ichigo said quietly. "Rukiaaaa... wake up! I have to show you something!" eventually, Rukia opened her eyes and turned to glare at the man. "Hello, sunshine!" Ichigo said. Rukia turned and smacked Ichigo in the face once again, landing him on his behind on the floor.

"You asshole!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo only blinked at the enraged woman. "You act like a jerk then come home at midnight?! Why didn't you call me?! I was worried sick!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo jerked forward and covered Rukia mouth with is hand before she could get another word in.

"Slow down, Rukia! I need my turn to explain!" Ichigo yelled back. Rukia glared at him, but when Ichigo turned on the light, she was in utter shock at what he was wearing.

Ichigo was clad in a black tuxedo with a bright red bow tie around his neck. His hair seemed groomed, and the red rose in his hand just made him seem so dashing. Rukia's eyes were wide as she staired at Ichigo. What was he doing all day? It looks like he just came back from prom!

Ichigo bent down and handed Rukia her rose, which she happily accepted.

"Rukia..." Ichigo paused. He swallowed hard before continuing again. "We've been through alot of shit lately, and the one we've just gotten over was very irresponsible of me." Rukia was speechless. Having him this close to her in such a handsome state. She loved it. "I am sorry for getting you angry and making you worry so much. I'm sorry about treating you like a pest today, but I needed to get you away from me for just this reason." Ichigo said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small box he purchased earlier. "I was going to save this surprise for your birthday, but I felt bad after you told me how much I made you worry, so..." Ichigo held up the box and opened it. Rukia gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide and watery.

"I-Ichigo... are you...?"

"Rukia Kuchiki... Will you be my..." Ichigo gulped, sweat pouring form his face." Will you be my... Mrs. Kurosaki?" Ichigo choked out. At first there was nothing but silence, and that terrified Ichigo. His heart stopped and he looked at Rukia with a horrified expression. "R-Rukia?" Ichigo stuttered. Finally after an agonizing two minutes, Rukia let out an ear-piercing squeal and tackled Ichigo to the floor.

"YES! OH, YES, ICHIGO! I ACCEPT! I'LL MARRY YOU!" Rukia screamed, wrapping her arms tightly around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and collapsed to the floor.

"Good... because I went through a ton today to make this as special as possible..." Ichigo said tiredly. Rukia giggled and kissed Ichigo repeatedly on the cheek and lips. Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around her, sitting up and not letting her go.

"Thank you so much, Rukia... You have no idea how much I wanted you to say yes. I've been planning this since my birthday. I'm sorry it started out rocky." Ichigo said to Rukia. Rukia pulled away and looked into Ichigo's brown eyes.

"It's okay, Ichigo. I forgive you. How can I stay mad at you after doing this? Oh, I love you you stupid, stupid man!" Rukia pounced on Ichigo and kissed him on the lips, pushing him down to the floor. Ichigo blushed.

'_Thank GOD this worked._' Ichigo thought, deepening the kiss he was in. They broke apart suddenly and Ichigo bolted upright. "Hang on!" Ichigo siad, pulling out the box once again. "I have to put this on your finger remember?" Ichigo said, opening the box to reveal the giant diamond engagement ring. Rukia's eyes went wide and they shined along with the diamond. Ichigo slipped it on her slim finger and Rukia couldn't contain her happiness.

"Oh, Ichigo, it's gorgeous! How were you ever able to pay for this?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

The Kurosaki way. Duh!" Ichigo said. Rukia giggled. Ichigo then picked her up and put her on the bed, beginning to remove his shirt as Rukia eyed her new ring. "Oh, and I'm not done yet." Ichigo said in a low voice. Rukia reluctantly looked away from her ring and blushed when she did. Ichigo already had his shirt off and his legs spread to welcome Rukia. "This is 'part 2' of your big surprise..." Ichigo purred. Rukia smirked devilishly. "My body is ready... have your way with me, my queen..." an with that, Rukia did. She pounced on Ichigo and the two spent the night "playing" in the sheets.

**Oh, Ichigo... What will you think of next X) Whooo! I finally finished my first story EVER. IT'S DONE AND I'M FINISHED! But don't worry, I am making a SEQUEL! Yes! I can't just end it here, heavens no! I shall make another story to follow this one and it'll be just as good! So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Thank you so much for reading! A special thanks to Whiteshewolf17 because she's just that damn awesome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
